


what i like about you

by EJwrites



Series: SHAY WEEK [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, SHAY DAVYDOV WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: the prompt: Day 1:  Favorite.  What was your favorite thing about Shay?  Inquiring minds wanna know!!the fic:  cosima winds down after work and thinks about all the things she loves about shay.





	what i like about you

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY SHAY WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! over on tumblr a bunch of us are doing a shay appreciation week. here is the link: http://coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/post/163923980100/hello-fellow-people-who-like-shay-a-few-of-us if you would like to participate. track #shay davydov week over there as well to see everybody's lovely edits!!!

Once Cosima had figured out how to make her weed compatible with a vape pen she’d regressed to her teenage years of being a stoner.The smoke from a blunt was too hard on her healed but weakened lungs now so she had to find an alternative, even if she felt like a pretentious douchebag every time she used it. 

Every night she got baked, after dinner maybe an hour or so before bed.It was nice, considering how stressful everything had been for the past… year?Had it been a year?She finally felt like she could partake without risking being toasted during a crisis.Or that she was doing it to keep herself from going off the deep end.Crises didn’t happen anymore and the deep end was just a mirage on the horizon now.

Shay didn’t seem to mind.Her girlfriend turning into a sexed up horn-dog or a sleepy giggler or a zombie philosopher wasn’t really a big deal to her.Ever the thoughtful, sweet angel that she was, she would just bring over some water and munchies and enjoy the inevitable snuggles that would come.Though, she did have the stipulation that they weren't going to go out in public with her like that.Which Cosima had wholeheartedly agreed to.

So now here she was.Routinely baked and enjoying the floaty feeling to her limbs.Her head lolled over and she stared at Shay.She was glowing as she cut up fruit to be frozen for her smoothies.

Cosima thought that that was her favorite thing about Shay, how beautiful she was every second of every day. 

But then she thought that was superficial.

No, no.It was definitely her heart. 

It was guarded sometimes.She knew there were parts of her that she would never know.But overall it was soft.She cared so much about everything.She wore her love proudly on her sleeve.

But then what about her bravery? 

Shay was a veteran.A decorated one at that.She had enlisted when gay people were not allowed in the military.She lied because she felt some sense of duty to protect over her need to be herself.She’d done it, gotten so traumatized while in, and had to emigrate because she’d become so disillusioned.Shay was a hero.Nothing scared Shay. 

Not even spiders.

Not that Cosima was scared of spiders.She just didn’t like them in her home and was uncomfortable around them.Shay caught them (right in her hands!) and put them on the outside wall through the window.

Bravery comes in many forms.

Oh, but shit.Her abs. 

Cosima loved her abs.When they’d first met, Shay was at her smallest.Like, she was hot beyond belief then.But she’d gotten back into protection, some nonprofit private security thing one of her brothers needed help starting up, and had started really working out.Not, like, yoga.Like bench pressing and getting into an MMA ring.And her muscles had doubled in size and definition.Thinking about them made her pants feel hot.

But that was superficial again.

Her kindness.Definitely her kindness. 

Shay believed in second and third chances for people.She genuinely wanted to make the world a better place and made life decisions based on that want.She did everything she could.She even researched which brands of organic vegetables were actually organic and if their business practices were up to her standards.She wasn’t going to be complicit in hurting manual laborers.

She jolted when cold fingers touched her cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” Shay asked from her perch in the space her hips left on the couch.She must’ve come over while Cosima was zoned out.

Cosima grinned and looked up at her.“You.”

“Aww,” Shay teased to hide a light blush. 

With her sitting in front of her, Cosima realized that her favorite thing about Shay was Shay.Just the whole package.

Her soft and gentle nature with her amazing strength and capability to harm but only to protect those more vulnerable.Her guarded heart that she held open to the world.Her brave kindness that made her to go the extra mile in protecting people she hadn’t even met.

Cosima propped herself up, swaying slightly.She cupped her face in her hands.“I love you,” she said, her voice strong and sure.She didn’t think she’d ever been more sure of anything than right there and then.

Shay smiled.“You’re so high.”

“Yeah, but I still love you,” Cosima said, just as strong as before.

Shay leaned her forehead against Cosima’s.“I love you too.”

Cosima grinned.

She knew what came next.The kisses that start out slow then turn heated, ending with Cosima being lifted away and/or pinned to the pillows.The hours of lovemaking (prolonged now because of Shay’s incredible new muscles).The cuddling and the soft whispers of sweet nothings.The drifting to sleep in her arms only to wake up and do it all again.

When she was younger she had dreaded monotony.But sitting here, staring at this perfectly flawed, completely understandable enigma of a woman she couldn’t wait to fall even deeper into a routine.She couldn’t wait to know her better than herself, to be known in the same way.

Come to think of it, her favorite thing about Shay was the future of love and affection that she brought to whoever she met.


End file.
